


Fearless

by NahaFlowers



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, but very light non-graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, it was raining.</p>
<p>After months and years of pining and longing and recovery, Bel and Freddie finally have sex for the first time, and it's as wonderful as either of them could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Lying in bed with the window open and it raining outside somehow inspired me to write this fic? Inspiration comes from the weirdest places.
> 
> Anyway with this I wanted Bel and Freddie's first time to capture similar emotions to what we see on Bel's face after they kiss...I hope it's achieved that in some way?

The first time, it was raining. 

They had rushed, giggling like children, from the taxi into her apartment building, chasing each other up the stairs, struggling with the faulty lock/door combination (as always) and finally tumbling into her flat, exhausted and exhilarated. 

They crashed onto the sofa, silent for a moment, then looked at each other and started giggling uncontrollably again. It was like so many times before, but Bel had never imagined she could be this happy; that they could be this happy, even after the hell of the last two months (not to mention the year or so before that. Or the years of longing and pining - on his side, the years of denial and guilt on hers). Her train of thought was stopped in its tracks when Freddie leaned in to kiss her, softly, mouth still quirked in a grin. She made a noise of longing that came out almost like a sob and gripped his back, pulling him closer, pressing her body and mouth to his. Now, at last, she had him, and she was never letting him go again.

He came willingly, wrapping his arms around Bel and administering kisses to the edges of her lips, her jawline, her cheeks, as she pulled them down until they were both lying across the sofa, facing each other. Freddie drew away just enough to be able to see her and Bel uttered a small, pathetic sound of regret and loss. Freddie smiled and reached up to stroke her hair, and Bel smiled back, a small smile that was nevertheless huge in her eyes. 

"So," said Freddie, squeezing her tight. 

"So," said Bel, barely managing to match his even tone. 

"What now?" Freddie asked teasingly, quirking an eyebrow.

Pressed together on Bel's small sofa as they were, she could feel Freddie's arousal through his trousers and her skirt. 

"I think you know what now," she said breathlessly, blushing as she rubbed against him, to make obvious her desires. 

Then Freddie was kissing her and kissing her, as if the only thing that has been stopping him from doing so all these years is her lack of permission, and his lack of courage in asking her. Presently, she could only ever imagine saying one thing to that question, even if he had asked her all those years ago when they had first met, or when he gave her that hideous lamp at that terrible Chinese, or any of the countless times he had walked her home drunk, ever the gentleman, never taking advantage. Or dancing with him on his birthday or at Marnie's for cocktails or in the office or jumping on the bed at Marnie's parents' house. All she could ever see herself saying, had he asked in any of those situations, is yes. Yes, a thousand times yes, Frederick Lyon.

She didn't remember much after that; she became a being of pure feeling. She remembered his hands on her clothes, her hands on his, frenzied, trying to take them off. She remembered forgetting whose limbs belonged to whom as they entangled together completely. She remembered kissing and gasping and words of love and endearment, given and received, though she could not say who said what, only that every word spoken made her feel lighter than air. She remembered every nerve ending being on fire as they moved together and apart, together and apart, hands always on each other, stroking and exploring and reassuring. She remembered laughter, she remembered laughing harder than she ever had in her life, laughing till tears sprang to her eyes just from the sheer joy of it, seeing his eyes wet too, feeling wet on her face and being unsure whose tears they were. She remembered the sound of the rain on the roof as she experienced the most intense pleasure she had ever felt in her life, beginning in the pit of her stomach and washing over the length of her body, leaving her the soles of her feet tingling and her brain feeling as though it was melting away from the heat of it. She blacked out for a minute, at the end, or at least she was pretty sure she did, for when she opened her eyes, Freddie was looking down at her, smiling but with worry at the edges of his mouth. 

Bel smiled back up at him, sleepily. The worry disappeared from Freddie's face and he lowered himself down next to her again, wanting to be as close as possible.

Bel felt like dozing off, but she wanted to keep her eyes open as long as possible to take him in, to catalogue every inch of his face, every detail of this man, Freddie Lyon, impossible made possible. Her eyelids were drooping but she needed to say something, right now, as she looked at him wonderingly. She caught his hand.

"I love you, Freddie Lyon," she said, squeezing it, and although it was the first time she had said it to his face, knowing he was there and awake and watching her and listening to her like she was the most important breaking news, she felt no fear. He was home, and he was safe, and he loved her, and they had the rest of their lives to spend together. And the pitter patter of the rain outside sounded like freedom.


End file.
